


Babysitters

by paynesgrey



Series: Totally My Hero Peter and Claire Collection [36]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, certain characters not being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: After babysitting for Elle and Gabriel, Peter and Claire reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Peter Petrelli, Elle Bishop/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Series: Totally My Hero Peter and Claire Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926877
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I never finished until now. It's very AU from Season 3, more like wish-fulfillment. I decided to finish it for hc_bingo for the "job-related trauma" square.

Claire had seen many of Peter’s different expressions. She knew them all well and could easily identify which face went along with each one of his abounding emotions.

She knew the face when he was angry at his mother or when he felt aggravated with his brother. Claire knew the look when he felt there was no possible way out of a tough situation, but he would charge ahead anyway, no matter the consequences.

She’d seen the faces when he’d feel empathy for her struggle at being different from everyone else. She’d also memorized the faces he’d made when he was trying to soothe her when she freaked out over something that had gone horribly wrong. (She’d been having a lot of those moments lately.)

Claire knew the expression on his face when he held her – happy and serene, as if he was home and never leaving, but pained with the horrendous truth that together they’d never be accepted. She reveled in his expressions when he filled her so full he didn’t know where he was anymore, but saw, felt, tasted, heard and smelled only her.

But she never saw this face before. It was definitely new.

“Ow!” Peter screeched, and Claire found out what happened immediately. She saw an excited Noah Jr. bounce of Uncle Peter’s lap and into a jet stream toward his parents, back from their weekly dinner date. His groans were drowned out as the cooing family reunited happily and noisily with their young son.

Claire watched him intently while Peter winced in pain. His face looked a little greener, and he was clutching the pained area right between his legs. Apparently, little Noah had launched off a particularly sensitive spot.

“That kid, I swear…” Peter bemoaned a few octaves higher than usual. His face still contorted in pain, and she obviously felt sorry for him. He continued to complain, “If he keeps it up, I won’t be in any shape to babysit him anymore.”

Claire laughed and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter paused, looking into her eyes as she touched him, and he watched as his powers began to take on hers, healing his raw ache.

“You are such a baby,” she said, bopping his nose affectionately. “You’ve had much worse injuries than that.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “That is a different kind of pain. I’m going to feel traumatized every time I see that kid.” Claire laughed, and Peter couldn’t help a sly grin as her laughter was contagious. 

“Hey, Peter, Claire!” They turned around as Gabriel shouted at him. Claire still wasn’t used to Gabriel, a reformed Sylar who now had a child and family of his own. He still was a powerful Evo, but he chose to only use his powers for good or sometimes not at all. He used them mostly for his job, which was restoring old videos and fixing computers. An encounter with Micah Sanders gave him that ability, and he’d been obsessed with the profession ever since.

Claire met his genuine smile. “Thanks for watching him again. I hope he wasn’t a handful,” Gabriel said, and his wife grinned knowingly next to him.

“Not at all,” Claire said grinning.

“Speak for yourself,” Peter grumbled, and the trio laughed at him. 

“We can’t thank you enough,” Elle said. “And we warned you that he was trouble.”

“He’s a normal kid,” Claire said with a shrug. “It’s expected at this age.”

“Except for the powers,” Gabriel added. “I hope he didn’t destroy anything. We’re still working on him controlling them as much as he can. Sometimes they get pretty destructive.”

“We’re just glad he inherited his mother’s powers and not yours,” Peter said, crossing his arms. “We can handle the electricity.”

“And it’s not that powerful yet,” Claire said cheerfully. “I usually take the blows. Uncle Peter here is too much of a wuss.” She nudged him in the shoulder and he cried “ow”. Claire rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’re taking off,” Gabriel said, picking up Noah Jr, who was now waving at his babysitters. Elle placed a gentle hand on Gabriel’s back as they headed out the door. Everyone said a round of goodbyes before falling into the silence after the door closed.

Peter sighed heavily as he sank into the couch. Claire’s power may have helped him ease the pain of his sore crotch, but it didn’t do much for his exhaustion.

Claire turned to him and poked his stomach playfully. “Oh, admit it, you love watching that kid.”

Peter grinned. “Well, since we’re not having any of our own… for obvious reasons, it is good practice.”

Claire nodded and fell silent, lounging into a spot on the couch next to him. She and Peter were open about their relationship. Usually, people didn’t even know they were related, as Claire never acknowledged the Petrelli name and the family didn’t really advertise it. The people that knew them were bothered by it at first, and maybe they still were, but over time they accepted it. Plus, they knew whatever they tried to do, namely Angela and Noah, they wouldn’t be able to change the minds of Peter and Claire. 

The only ones that weren’t bothered by it were Gabriel and Elle, who saw that they had all been through worse things, and Peter and Claire’s relationship was minor to the trauma they’d endured over the years.

Plus, they were happy. Who would challenge their happiness? 

Peter and Claire decided to never marry and obviously, never have children. Instead, they were glorified babysitters, mainly for Sylar and Elle. Occasionally, they watched Peter’s nephews, or even Matt and Janice’s kids. For them, the exposure was enough.

“You know, we can always try to adopt,” Claire said, and Peter’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious? After today and all those other times? I think I’ll pass,” he said gruffly.

Claire laughed. “It was only an idea, and I thought since you’re such an expert…”

“Stop yourself right there, Claire…” he said, and her laughing became louder. Finally, she threw a pillow at him. 

He retaliated immediately, and Claire and Peter had jumped onto Angela’s expensive sofa to bat each other with fluffy pillows. Finally, Peter had enough and dropped the pillow and lunged at her, grabbing her in a hug and pulling her down onto the couch. Lying on top of her, Peter and Claire fell into a heavy moment of desire. He stared at her lips, and Claire squirmed under his weight.

Claire let out a sigh, and Peter assumed she was going to lead him upstairs. Instead, she leaned up and kissed his nose. “So,” she whispered. “What movie do you want to watch tonight?”

Peter felt deflated for a moment, but turned to the crook of her shoulder and laughed into her golden curls. 

“Anything I guess,” he said, pulling himself off her and sitting next to the couch. Claire sat up, primped herself a bit and then grinned at him, knowing full well what she had done. She leaned against him after picking up the remote.

“Anything?” she confirmed, looking through the menu of movies on their TV. 

“Anything… just not movies with kids in it,” Peter groaned. “Nothing sappy.”

Claire laughed again. “Alright Uncle Peter,” she said, and he cringed at the endearment, which only made her grin wider. “Action movie it is.”

END


End file.
